Vectis Prime
| introduced =Update 16.11 | notes = }} The Vectis Prime is the prime version of the Vectis sniper rifle. Featuring higher base damage and a doubled magazine, the Vectis Prime retains the standard version's 4x zoom setting, but swaps the Vectis' 3x zoom for a much higher 10x zoom, allowing for both medium and long range combat. |build1mission = |build2mission = |build3mission = |blueprintmissionps4 = |build1missionps4 = |build2missionps4 = |build3missionps4 = |blueprintmissionxb1 = |build1missionxb1 = |build2missionxb1 = |build3missionxb1 = }} Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Highest damage of all hitscan sniper rifles. *High critical chance. **Tied with the Vectis, Snipetron Vandal, Rubico, and Lanka for the highest critical chance of all sniper rifles. *High status chance. *Fast reload speed. *Pinpoint accuracy while aiming; shots will hit exactly on the reticle dot, perfect for headshots. *Good Ammo economy. *Has both low and high zoom ranges, and having only two zoom settings instead of three allows for faster switching between ranges. * and polarities. *Good candidate for Charged / Primed Chamber due to its magazine size of two rounds, or one round with Depleted Reload. *Zoom levels increase damage. Disadvantages *Mediocre Fire Rate. *Low damage – less effective against health. *Largest shot combo requirement of all sniper rifles. Comparisons: *'Vectis Prime' compared to the Vectis: **Higher damage (325.0 vs. 225.0). ***Higher damage (130.0 vs. 90.0). ***Higher damage (146.3 vs. 78.8). ***Lower damage (48.7 vs. 56.3). **Doubled magazine size (2 vs. 1). **Higher zoom multiplier (4.0x, 10.0x vs. 3.0x, 4.0x). **Higher scoped damage bonuses (15%/20% vs. 10%/15%). **Additional polarity. **Higher shot combo requirement (5 shots vs. 2 shots). **Slightly longer shot combo reset duration (4 seconds vs. 3 seconds). Notes *Due to the fact that it has two rounds per magazine instead of the Vectis' single round, Charged Chamber and Primed Chamber are less effective without the use of manual reloading. **Manual reloading also cannot be optimally performed due to the recoil animation after the first shot, which prevents the performance of an immediate reload. **This can be circumvented by using the Depleted Reload mod, which reduces the magazine size of the Vectis Prime to 1, and increases reload speed by 48% at max rank. *The Vectis Prime has superior zoom capabilities to the Vectis, having a 10x maximum magnification compared to the Vectis' 4.5, while still maintaining a 4x minimum zoom for mid-range shooting. *The Vectis Prime has the largest shot combo requirement of the sniper rifles, needing 5 shots to initiate the 1.5x damage multiplier. Trivia *Vectis is Latin for "Bar" or "Pole", referring to a locking bar (or bolt), a leveraging bar such as a Crowbar, or possibly referring to the non-prime Vectis being a bolt action rifle. *The Vectis Prime, opposing the normal Vectis, has a bipod, instead of one bar. This might suggest that this rifle, in practice, would be more precise because of the extra support it would grant. It is purely cosmetic, however. Bugs *The will have 30 rounds of Max Ammo instead of 72 when the Castanas or the Angstrum are equipped in the secondary-slot. This might be because they both draw from the same sniper ammo pool, and the above weapons have an ammo capacity of 30. Media VectisPrimeCodex.png|Vectis Prime in Codex. Vectis prime scope.jpg|The Vectis Prime's unique scope. Warframe Vectis Prime, Foreplay At It's Best thequickdraw Vectis Prime - mogamu Lets Max (Warframe) E70 - Vectis Prime! Warframe Vectis Prime Setups (U16.11.5) Skins GrineerForestVectis.png|Forest Camo Skin SharpshooterVectis.png|Sharpshooter Skin SilfererVectis.png|Silferer Skin See Also *Vectis, the original counterpart of this gun. *Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. de:Vectis Prime fr:Vectis Prime Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Prime Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Update 16